


just a dream

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinktober 2016, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: This dream was shaping up quite differently. Each time she spoke to him, she did not use his name. Instead, she called him...no. No. She couldn't admit to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 2016, Daddy kink. Well this turned out super long but I really don't know how I feel about it. Hopefully somebody likes it!

Selena tosses and turns, her dreams growing stranger by the second. Not for the first time, she dreams of Subaki. She knows it's strange, with his eerie resemblance to her mother, and with their positions as retainers to members of two separate royal families, yet she can't help her attraction to the man. As much as she despises his arrogance, it's not entirely undeserved. The man _is_ damn near perfect.

But this dream was shaping up quite differently. Each time she spoke to him, she did not use his name. Instead, she called him...no. No. She couldn't admit to it. 

Selena woke with a start, looking around her dark room. She was hot, practically burning up. Embarrassment and arousal both mingling together, making the dream impossible to dismiss. Of course, that's all it was. A dream, just simple nonsense. It didn't mean anything. As attractive as she might find Subaki, she definitely didn't have feelings for him. In fact, she wanted to knock him down a few pegs, to show him that he isn't as perfect as he seems to believe. That's it! Selena rose from bed, making herself a promise. Today, she would spar with the insufferable Hoshidan, and she would win. 

~X~

"Hey!" Selena shouts, as she reaches the training grounds. "We're sparring today!" she tells Subaki, interrupting the man's drills. 

Unperturbed by her sudden demand, Subaki continues the set of motions he was practicing, refusing to speak until he finished. Upon finishing, he says, "Alright. That's a bit less warning than I'm used to, but I suppose a brief interruption won't hurt my training too much."

"Brief? Ha, so you know I'm going to beat you quickly!" Selena says, hoping to get a rise out of the Pegasus knight. 

"We'll just have to see, won't we? I will say that losing would ruin my perfect streak, though. And that isn't something I would allow," Subaki says, and Selena is the one who grows angry. 

"Whatever. Just go on and get ready!" Selena says, marching towards an open area of the training grounds. Subaki shakes his head, before following her, knowing he doesn't have much of a choice after a challenge like that. 

After a moment's preparation, the two face off. Selena chose a blunted blade for her weapon, and was surprised when Subaki followed suit. The Pegasus knight usually used a naginata, yet he chose the same weapon as Selena, though the reach of the naginata would have given him the advantage. The only explanation was that he didn't want to win due to a simple weapon advantage, and Selena could feel herself growing angry at the thought, even as a part of her finds it incredibly impressive. 

_Oh well, if he wants to lose, that's fine by me,_ she thinks, believing his choice of weapon will surely give her the victory. They circle each other for a moment, each sizing up the other. Selena moves first, thinking she sees an opening in Subaki's stance. Before her hit can connect, however, the man has sidestepped her blow, and lunges toward her. Selena notices that the man's face becomes incredibly focused, and much more striking as he fights. Shaking off her distraction, she moves to parry his strike, only for the flat of her blade to pass through open air. Before she realizes the feint, Subaki's blade catches her in the center of her chest. As if it wasn't enough that he beat her so quickly, Subaki smiles at her, a cocky grin that seems to say "I told you so," and she wants nothing more than to wipe it from his face.

"Best two out of three!" she exclaims, stepping back and immediately launching into another attack. Despite her rather underhanded attempt at a headstart, Subaki parries her blow easily, and begins his own series of strikes. Selena is forced to switch from offensive to defensive, desperately trying to gain some sort of foothold against her opponent as his attacks threaten to overwhelm her. Their blades clash, each of them leaning into the lock with all of their strength. Subaki breaks the stalemate by using his free hand to push at Selena's wrist, wrenching the blade from her grip. Selena falls backward in recoil, and finds the tip of Subaki's blade pointing at her throat when she raises her head.

"That makes two," Subaki says. "Though, Selena, you truly are a formidable opponent. Much more of this, and I think you might have me out of sheer determination."

"Ha, like it means anything for you to say that," Selena replies, though she feels her face flush at the compliment. Did he really believe that? She couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself. The perfect Subaki claiming she could beat him? Definitely a feeling she could get behind!

"Really, Selena, I mean it. Also, if you would like any pointers or anything, you could always swing by my quarters. Sadly, I have other duties to attend to now, but later on I could make some time," Subaki offers, wanting to see more of the Nohrian woman. After all, it's rare he encounters anyone determined enough to stand a chance against him.

"Like I would need any pointers from you! But I guess if you're really wanting to see me or something, I could spare some time," Selena says, not able to tell the man no. If she followed her instincts, she would stay home and forget about that damnable meeting. Especially with how heavy the thoughts of her dream weigh upon her mind, a fantasy brewing there that she would rather ignore forever, if possible.

~X~

Selena hesitates at the threshold to Subaki's quarters. _You can still walk away..._ she thinks to herself, her hand hovering before knocking. But wouldn't that be more of an admission of her doubts, of her feelings, than just knocking? If she is too scared to face the man, obviously there's something there. Of course, she ignores the thrill she feels when she knocks on the door. 

"Come in!" Subaki cries out, as soon as she finishes knocking. "Ah, it's good to see you came after all!" he adds, once Selena opens the door and walks in. 

"Only because of how badly you seemed to want to see me," she says, defensively. "I don't really need any pointers or anything."

"Wouldn't that mean that my pleasure is the only thing you get out of this visit?" Subaki asks, twisting her overly defensive words against her. Selena, suddenly realizing she is practically admitting she wants to please him, begins to blush. "I really wouldn't mind if that were the case. As competitive as you are, you're certainly cute. Especially all flustered like this."

"Is that some sort of confession?" Selena asks, and she can't help but wonder if she wishes it is, or hopes it isn't. 

"Perhaps it is. What would you say if it was? I couldn't bear to be rejected, after all!" Subaki says, a playful smile coming to his lips. 

"Oh, don't worry. When I break your little perfect streak, it'll be for real, not because I rejected you!" she says, neither confirming nor denying the attraction Subaki feels she shares. The Pegasus knight decides he needs to take action. 

"So you're not rejecting me?" Subaki asks, closing the distance between them. 

"N-no..." Selena says, knowing she's been outplayed. Suddenly, flashes of her dream come rushing back to her, and she finds that she wants Subaki badly. 

Subaki, too, finds his desire overwhelming. Unable to hold back a second longer, he takes hold of Selena's shoulders and pulls her into a kiss. For a second, Selena resists, more out of shock than anything else. But as his tongue enters her mouth, as he moans into her, she melts into the kiss, returning his passion and desire. 

She thinks of how similar this is to her dream, how everything is just as perfect as it was then. To her dismay, Subaki does seem to be as wonderful as her dreams portray him. Finally, he breaks the kiss, but rather than stopping the man leans forward, nipping playfully at her ear. Before she can stop herself, before she can shut her mouth, a word slips out. Another aspect of her dream becomes reality. And Gods, she wishes it hadn't. 

"Daddy," Selena practically moans, as she feels Subaki's mouth on her ear, on her neck. As his hands run down her back. Yet as the man hears her call him this, he draws back. Selena is completely mollified, her face as red as her hair, her eyes looking everywhere but Subaki. 

"What...what did you just say?" Subaki asks, sure he must have misheard her. He distinctly heard "Daddy," a title that should worry him, should drive him away. A title that should not make his hear skip, and should not thrill him. He has to ask, has to clear up what was said. 

In answer, Selena bursts out laughing. A laugh she hopes isn't as obviously fake as she thinks it sounds. 

"I just wanted to see that perfect face of yours fall a little! It was...it was just a joke," Selena says, trying to force herself to look at him. As soon as she does, however, she feels as though her deceit is plain as day upon her face. 

"Really? What would you think if I told you you managed to find an imperfection, Selena?" Subaki asks. 

"What do you mean by that?" she asks, her confusion pushing the embarrassment aside. 

"I liked hearing you call me that. And I know you liked saying it," Subaki says simply, though the confession is difficult for the man so obsessed with perfection. 

"I...you...what? Are you serious right now? That's so weird! It's weird for both of us!" Selena says, crossing her arms. "But...damn, it did feel pretty good."

"Why not continue? In a way, doesn't this make us perfect for one another?" Subaki says, placing a comforting hand on Selena's shoulder. 

"Alright, alright," Selena says, lowering her arms to Subaki's hips. "Daddy."

With that single utterance, the atmosphere of the room shifts, back to before. Subaki is upon her once more, Selena is back against the wall, and the tension between them is shattered. 

Working quickly, perfectly, Subaki works Selena's clothes off of her, caressing her each time he reaches a new patch of bare skin. By the time the woman is naked, she finds that she wants him terribly. 

"Oh, daddy," she moans, "I want you..."

"Is that right?" Subaki asks, freeing his cock as he speaks. "Well, your daddy is right here, Selena."

Hearing him call himself the word she tried to avoid so long, to bury completely, it stirs up such strange feelings within her. As Subaki presses himself against the wetness of her entrance, she finds it near impossible to resist shoving herself against him, speeding things up to get to the pleasure of her climax. 

Yet Subaki always strives for perfection. The man plans to take his time, and as such he enters her slowly, pressing his way into her inch by inch. Finally, once he has worked his way in completely, Selena relaxes into his grip. 

"I want you to fuck me, daddy," she whispers into his ear, and suddenly his desire for perfection is forgotten. Overwritten. All he wants in that moment is her, and he begins to rock his hips, to thrust in and out of her, falling into a rhythm that drives each of them wild. 

Even as Selena is driven to her limit, even as her back arches and her cunt clenches around him, as she moans the word that has driven them both so crazy, he continues fucking her. Finally, finally, he reaches his limit, coming inside of her without a thought of the consequences. 

After a few moment's rest, the two finally feel capable of speech. 

"I guess you're not so perfect after all, huh?" Selena says, deciding to make those ever-important first words a subtle dig and her new lover. 

"Perhaps. I'm not concerned, though," Subaki says, smiling smugly. 

"Huh? Why? That's like your whole reputation!" Selena says, frustrated by his arrogant apathy. 

"You can't exactly tell anyone what we did. At least, not without revealing your own flaw," Subaki explains.

Selena feels a flash of anger, but it quickly turns into a laugh. 

"You're unbelievable," she says, leaning her head against him. "and, though it pains me to admit it, pretty damn near perfect."


End file.
